The Ultimate Lion King Anthro Version
by Banana Beak
Summary: The great Circle of life is now complete. Chapter 18 is up. Expect a new story coming up soon! :
1. Chapter 1:BIRTH OF THE PRINCE

THE ULTIMATE LION KING ANTHRO VERSION

**Soo..guys..this is my first story! I know I choose a difficult theme for the start but I have already everything planned in my head. The plot is in the Pridelands Kingdom which is let's say it so,like the exsisting United Kingdom,it has two rulers and you know the rest. I have to mention that if you find some words missing in the story just have on your your mind that something is deleting IS my first language (I'm from the UK).I hope you enjoy this story based in a more like our „world". Enjoy and please don't forget review. You can ask me anything and I will be glad to answer your questions. **

CHAPTER 1: Birth of the prince

Pride Lands Kingdom...so majestic and powerful. With two mighty rulers. They were called Sarabi and Mufasa. Sarabi was now nine months pregnant and was about to give birth soon. That happy moment happened unexpected while they were still sleeping.

"MUFASA!,"Sarabi yelled waking up all covered in sweat.

"What? You heard burglars?,"Mufasa asked concerned.

"My water just broke!"

"What? NOW?"

"YES! NOW! Move your ass and call Rafiki!"

"Alright, alright."

Mufasa got to the phone with his eyes half closed.

"Come on you stupid monkey! Pick up!,"he said angrily.

"Hallo? Who's calling this late?,"Rafiki said politely.

"It's Mufasa! Come straight to the palace! Sarabi's water broke!"

"I'm on my way, my King!,"Rafiki shouted excitedly and turned his Blackberry off.

Rafiki got into his small orange car and was in front the big palace in only fifteen minutes. He rushed inside the big bedroom of the King and Queen where all the loyal servants were waiting just for him to come.

"More space please!,"he said coming through the door, „How are you feeling my Queen?"

"Oh I'm fine..I just..Uhhh..I'm having hard contractions!,"Sarabi answered.

"Okay. Now give me a big push!"

"ARGHH! Ufff! AAH!"

"Good. A few more pushes and the head will pop up!,"Rafiki was encouraging her.

"ARGHAGH! AHHAH! AA!," she screamed as she gave a big push which caused the baby to come out.

"Congratulations your majesty! It's a boy!," Rafiki said as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Let me hold my boy!," Sarabi said crying with tears of joy.

"Of course madam!," Rafiki gave her the little hairball cuddled up in a fresh towel.

"He's so cute. He looks just like you Mufasa!," she added.

"And he has your eyes," Mufasa gave his wife a lovingly smile.

"When will we show him to the kingdom?," Rafiki asked the royal couple.

"Tomorrow would be a good timing, don't you think Muffy?," Sarabi said.

"I totally agree," he said.

The presentation was the next day early in the morning because the prince has to sleep. All of their loyal subjects came in front of the palace, except one. The "one" was of course Mufasa's younger brother Scar. Everyone sung a song to the new prince:

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_To our death we're supposed to work_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small behind the tall buildings_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it blessed us all_

_Through good and bad_

_Through joy and sadness_

_Till you find your place_

_On your throne all golden_

_You'll be our_

_Our little Prince_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it blessed us all_

_Through good and bad_

_Through joy and sadness_

_Till you find your place_

_On your throne all golden_

_You'll be our_

_Our little Prince_

**How did you like it? Please don't forget to review! Every day I'll add one chapter.**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2: Always trouble with sibilings

Chapter 2: Always problems with sibilings

**Hatari the Hyena: Thanks. I'm glad you like it **

**femalecenobite22: Haha thank U very much...**** I hope this chapter will be as beautiful as the first one for ya **

**Jaine1324: Gee thanks, I really appreciate your comment **

**I wanna thank you all for your great reviews… Soo… Let's better start with the story **

A few months passed after Simba's birth and the royals decided to have a little get together for their family and their closest friends. Everything was prepared for the celebration and everyone was already there.

"Mufasa, tell everyone I'll be down there in a few minutes! I have put Simba to sleep!," Sarabi yelled.

"Alright darling!," Mufasa yelled back, "I really have a strange feeling somebody is missing," he muttered to himself.

"Sire! Your younger brother Scar is not here!," Zazu flew to Mufasa.

"Of course! Scar!," Mufasa said, "I should have known that he's the one who's missing!"

"Should I fly over to his house to see what's wrong?," Zazu asked concerned.

"Yes please Zazu and don't forget to announce that I'm on my way to him!," Mufasa said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

The King opened the big golden gate standing around the huge yard and got into his new white BMW. Mufasa has always been a fast driver, so he was on the Bakerloo Street before you could say cookie. Scar's house was actually a gift from Mufasa who really wouldn't want to see his own brother living in dump and dirt. He rang the doorbell and he swore he could hear some swearing and Zazu thanking the Great Kings.

"Oh, it's just you," Scar said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't see you on our small get together in the palace," Mufasa said staring at Scar angrily.

"It was today? Oh, I must have not read the date on the invitation," Scar replied even more annoyed.

"The date was big printed!," Mufasa just knew when his brother was lying.

"Maybe my mind was lost when I got it," Scar gave Mufasa a challenging smile.

"Even if your mind was lost you should at least have congratulated the King!," Zazu got into the conversation.

"This is none of your business you fucking bird!," Scar yelled and hit Zazu over his beak.

"I have had enough! My King I'm leaving. See you in the palace," Zazu got out from Scar's house through the window holding his beak with one of his wings.

"Why did you do this? He just told you the true thing. Anyway, what stopped you?," Mufasa said feeling a little sorry for his loyal major-domo.

"That stupid bird is getting the shit out of me! Why do I have to come to all your stupid ceremonies?," Scar snapped.

"Don't swear Scar! I just asked you something and I want an answer!," Mufasa yelled.

"Oh well, I have a bad back. You know that fucking feeling carrying this whole fucked up world on you back, don't you?," Scar said calming down.

"Alright Scar you'll get away with this just this one more time, but you have to promise me to visit us tomorrow and join us to dinner.

"Whatever," Scar rolled his eyes, "Now go, your wify is probably waiting for you," he added sarcastically.

"Goodbye Scar," Mufasa said walked out of the house.

"That bastard! He has always been everyone's favourite! Always so spoiled and stupid! I hate him! I hate him!," Scar yelled.

Mufasa got home and joined the celebration.

**How did you like this chapter? Please review! I love you guys :P**


	3. Chapter 3: New friendship in the park

**Hatari the Hyena****: haha LOL**

**chickentikka99: Well thanks for your review, anyway, here's more for you have fun reading**

Chapter 3: New friendship in the park

Years were passing by and Simba has grown into a strong boy already.

"Mum, may I go to the park? I'm bored!," Simba yelled from his room so his mother could hear.

"Of course you may honey," Sarabi said.

"Thanks. See ya!," Simba grabbed his new football and rushed to the door.

The park was only 100 meters away from the palace and it was built by the King and Queen themselves.

"Finally I'm out! Now it's the big chance for…" he stopped when he saw two lionesses in the park. One was an adult and the other one was sliding down the slide. He has never seen any of them in his whole life. "Whoa… Who's that? I gotta tell Mum and Dad that the Bakerloo people are here!," as he said this he rushed back to the palace and started yelling. "Mum, Dad there are the Bakerloo people in the park!," Simba panicked.

"Are you sure? I'm going to check it out," Mufasa walked through the door and so did Sarabi.

They got closer to the park and both of them laughed loudly.

"Simba, these aren't Bakerloo people. This is my best friend Sarafina and her daughter Nala," Sarabi said "Hey Sarafina!," she greeted her.

"Oh hey Sarabi! How are you doing?," Sarafina said going towards her for a friendly hug.

"I'm fine. Nala, how are you?," Sarabi turned her head to Sarafina's daughter.

"I'm alright. Thanks," she replied politely.

"Do you want to meet my son?," when she said that she turned her face to Simba and gave him a get-over-here look.

"I would be pleased," Nala replied bowing her head.

Simba had a look full of annoyance, but still he wanted to show Nala and her mother that he's a gentleman.

"Hello Nala. My name is Simba and it's a pleasure to meet you," he finally gave her a friendly smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nala replied blushing.

"Soo… wanna go play football with me?," he offered.

"I really don't think that girls play football,"

"Alright, you choose a game,"

"Hmm… Do you want to play tag?" she asked playfully.

"Sounds good. Tag you're it!,"

"Hey that's cheating! Hahaha… I will catch you!,"

"I wouldn't be so sure!,"

Nala was trying to catch Simba as fast as she could. In all her too fast running she flipped over a fallen tree and landed on Simba accidentally.

"Simba I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to… But at least I've pinned ya!," Nala apologized getting off of him.

"You shouldn't have run so fast… but anyway, it's not your fault," Simba replied.

"Kids are you alright?," Sarabi came running over to them.

"Yes Mum we're fine," Simba answered before Nala could open her mouth.

"Good," Sarafina said with a huge relief in her voice.

"Mrs Sarafina, can Nala come and play here with me tomorrow?," Simba asked.

"Of course darling," Sarafina said smiling.

"See, I told you they will get along!," Sarabi whispered in Sarafina's ear.

"Yeah," Sarafina said "See you tomorrow, I'll come to coffee and I'll bring Nala with me," she added.

"Of course. Goodbye dear!," Sarabi said.

Sarafina got into her Mercedes and drove home. Sarabi entered the palace together with Simba,

where their servants were cooking dinner for them.

**How did you like it? Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: This Kingdom will be yours

**Hatari the Hyena: haha LOL **

**Chapter 4: One day this kingdom will be yours**

"Honey, how do you like Nala?," Sarabi asked her son during dinner.

"Oh she's great for a girl ya know," Simba replied after he swallowed.

"Yes. It's late. Simba you have to go to bed!,"

"But, Mum… I'm not a baby anymore!,"

"Son, I know you're not a baby but you're only six years old and you need to sleep. When you're older you can be up as long as you want," the Queen explained.

"Alright Mum. I guess you're right. Good night. I love you. Good night daddy, don't forget your promise!," Simba hugged and kissed both of them.

"A King never breaks a promise. Good night my son," Mufasa smiled.

"Sleep tight honey," Sarabi added.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!," he smiled excitedly as he entered his huge room "Oahh… I guess I am a little tired."

Simba dressed his pyjamas and got into his bed. He was exhausted of the whole day, but he couldn't sleep because his father is going to show him the whole kingdom and explain him how to keep the balance in it. The Prince was also excited about meeting Nala.

It was about 7 a.m. and Simba already decided that he wanted to watch the sunrise together with his parents. He tiptoed and opened their bedroom door loudly.

"Mum, Dad wake up! Dad, Dad, Dad wake up!," he yelled.

"How come you're awake now? We were supposed to be awake at 9!," Mufasa groaned sleepily.

"I wanna watch the sunrise!," Simba exclaimed happily.

"What that kid doesn't want!," Sarabi said getting up "I have a meeting in the city anyway,"

"Alright, let's go Simba!," Mufasa said already up and stretching.

"Yay!,"

"Alright boys, I will be home at 12.00 p.m. Have fun!," Sarabi said picking her clothes from her huge wardrobe.

"Okay, bye Mum, see ya!," Simba said and kissed his Mum on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart!," Mufasa kissed his wife full on the lips.

"Bye honey!," Sarabi returned him the kiss.

Simba and Mufasa left the palace and climbed on the summit of the well-known Priderock Mountain from which you could see the whole city.

"Look Simba, everything you see from this mountain will belong to you," Mufasa started pointing on the whole city below them.

"Really? And that place covered in dirt with no life in it?," Simba asked.

"This is a place where you shouldn't go,"

"Why not?,"

"You'll understand when you're King and have your own children, till then don't worry about it," Mufasa told him giving him a serious look "The whole city has its balance which you have to respect because everyone here is part of the Great Circle of Life," he finished.

"Even uncle Scar?," Simba asked raising his eyebrow.

"Even him. Why are you asking?," Mufasa replied laughing.

"Because he can be weird sometimes," Simba said joining the laugh.

"Oh, yes he can. Hahaha…"

"Good morning Sire!," Zazu came flying over.

"Good morning Zazu!," the King replied.

"Want to hear the morning report?,"

"Yes, please but this time don't sing, your little song is pretty annoying," Mufasa said.

"As you wish Sire," Zazu cleared his throat "The hippos are enjoying in the community pool, the giraffes are reaching high but I can't recall the height, hyenas robbed the bank…"

"What did you just say?, Mufasa interrupted him for a good reason. Hyenas always caused trouble.

"Hyenas robbed the bank?," Zazu replied smiling nervously.

"Zazu I want you to follow Simba to his uncle's house, Sarabi is not at home," Mufasa pulled his car keys out from his pocket and got into his car.

"Let's go Young Master," Zazu said.

"Why did you have to say that? We were having so much fun!," Simba yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Master but that is the King's duty: to keep away crime from his Kingdom and own family. When you're on the throne you'll have to do the same thing,"

"I guess you're right,"

"Of course I'm right! Now let's go catch the Taxi. When your mother calls me I'll come to pick you up because she has to prepare something for her friend. I think coffee," he added.

"Doesn't Arianna make coffee for her and Dad?," Simba asked confused.

"She does, but your mother makes it by herself when Sarafina comes," Zazu replied "Oh there's a taxi! TAXI! TAXI!," he yelled.

Simba and Zazu drove over to Scar's house for Scar to take care of him during his mother's absence.

**How did you like this chapter? I know that I'm annoying for asking you this every single time, but please review! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: This is our little secret

**Hatari the Hyena****: Wow… You hated the chapter and you found it great at the same time XP**

Chapter 5: Promise me this will be our little secret

"Hey Uncle Scar! Open the door!," Simba yelled knocking on his uncle's door.

"Fuck, he already came," Scar rolled his eyes "How nice seeing you. Come in, come in!," he added not really meaning it as he opened the door.

"You know what my Dad told me?," Simba said as he put his jacket on the couch.

"No. You know that I hate guessing games. Tell me," Scar said annoyed.

"He showed me the whole kingdom and told me that it will be mine someday!," he couldn't wait to answer that question.

"That's nice. Let's go eat now, I've got frozen mice for us,"

"Frozen mice? But that's what we ate last week!," Simba complained.

"Do you want to eat or starve to death?," Scar yelled.

"Eat, I guess," Simba answered quickly so he doesn't make his uncle mad.

"Good. Sit and I'll bring you your meal," Scar said putting a small carton with mice in it in a microwave.

"Hey uncle Scar when I'm King, what'll that make you?," Simba asked.

"A monkey's uncle," he answered sarcastically.

"You're really weird,"

"_I can't wait 'til he goes! He's annoying like a piece of shit!," Scar thought, but instead he answered:_

"Did your Daddy show you that park with no life in it?," he said like he was planning something.

"No. He said that I'm not allowed to go there," Simba said sounding a bit sad.

"He's right. Only brave royalty go there," he continued.

"I'm royalty and I'm brave! What do we got there?," Simba said full of confidence.

"No, I really shouldn't tell you. The Bakerloo Park is far to dangerous for… Upps… I talk too much, I'll have to cut my tongue out someday," he said.

"The Bakerloo Park? OO…,"

"Yes Simba, but you have to promise me that you'll never go there,"

"Well… I promise,"

"Good boy, now eat your lunch and I'll call that freakin' bird to pick you up,"

"I like the way how you tease Zazu!,"

Scar went to his bedroom so the kid couldn't hear his bad language.

"Pick up you motherfucker!," he said impatiently.

"_Hallo, Zazu speaking. Scar is that you?," Zazu answered the phone._

"Of course it's me you dumbass! Come pick up Simba, I gave him everything you guys asked me for,"

"_Alright, I'm on my way. Was he…" he couldn't finish the question because Scar already hung the phone._

"Simba! Zazu will be here in a couple of minutes, so put your jacket on and wait outside," he said cold.

"Alright, bye uncle Scar!," Simba said happily and got outside like his uncle told him.

"Finally! I hate to babysit that annoying asshole!," he yelled when he was finally alone.

_IN THE TAXI…_

"Soo… How was your day with your uncle?," Zazu asked.

"It was alright. He told me a secret! By the way, has Nala come?," Simba replied excited.

"Nala is waiting for you in the palace. Why? Do you have some plans?,"

"Yes. We are going to have a lot of fun!,"

"I'm glad to hear that. Where are going to take her?,"

"It's a secret. That means I can't tell you,"

"Fine Young Master,"

They drove home in silence. When the taxi parked in front the palace, Simba rushed to open the door to see his friend. He had a big surprise for her. He was planning to take her somewhere.

**How did you like this chapter? In case that you find this story without the sixth chapter tomorrow, don't worry, just keep on your mind that I have responsibilities on my own. Thank you. REVIEW! :P **


	6. Chapter 6: Little troublemakers

Chapter 6: Danger

„Mom,Mom!," Simba yelled as he entered the big dining room.

"Oh, hello son! How was your day with your uncle?," Sarabi said happily.

"It was great! Hello Mrs Sarafina, hello Nala!," he turned his head to the two tan lionesses sitting on the big sofa and drinking tea.

"Hi Simba!," Nala replied taking a sip from her cup.

"I gotta tell you something!," he whispered but he didn't notice that Sarabi and Sarafina were giggling.

"Oh, let me just finish this," Nala replied taking a quick last sip of the tea.

"C'mon!," he yelled happily, "Bye Mum!,"

"Not so fast Simba! Where are you two going?," Sarabi raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, oh… umm… we're going to this new park just around the corner!," he lied.

"But it's not finished yet!," Nala protested.

"You'll see that it is when we get there!," Simba said giving her a it's-a secret-look.

"Oh… Mum may I go with Simba?," she asked her mother politely.

"Hmmm… Sarabi what do you think?," Sarafina always asked for an advice before doing something.

"I'm fine with that. ZAZU!," Sarabi called.

"Mum why are you calling the bird?," Simba put a dully look on his face, _"He will ruin everything!," he thought._

"He has to protect you," Sarabi replied giving him a really good reason.

"But I'm not a baby! And how in the world can a bird…" he couldn't finish his sentence because a voice interrupted him.

"You called Madam?," Zazu bowed.

"Yes. I need you to do me a favour!,"

"I'll be honoured,"

"I need you to take of them. They want to go to the new park around the corner,"

"Alright Madam, as you wish, Prince Simba, Nala follow me," he said flying over to the door.

Zazu wasn't really overjoyed to take the children out to play. He just simply had to. It was his job to make the Queen and King comfortable in their home.

"Where are we really going?," Nala whispered to Simba.

"To the Bakerloo Park!," he whispered back.

"Awesome! But we're on the wrong way then! We have to get rid of the annoying bird!,"

"I know. That sure won't be easy!,"

"Trust me, it will,"

"You have a plan?,"

"Of course I have a plan,"

"Tell me!," he said accidentally loud enough for the bird to hear.

"Oh, just look at you! Someday you'll love each other and you'll get married!," he said happily.

"What? No, I can't marry her! We're just friends!," Simba protested.

"Yeah, it would be to weird,"

"You don't have a choice, you'll…"

"HELP! HELP! HE'S WANTS TO RAPE US!," Nala interrupted him loud enough for the policeman near by to hear, "RUN!,"

"What! No! Simba! Nala! Stop running!," Zazu yelled.

Simba and Nala ran and they were closer and closer to the old and dusty Bakerloo Park, also known as Death Park. Zazu couldn't reach them. The policeman was chasing him and so were the old giraffes who were only "trying to help". Finally Zazu lost the track of them. Antelope ladies were hitting him with their purses and calling him names.

"We did it!," Nala said happily.

"Yes! I totally pulled it off!," Simba proudly puffed his chest out.

"It was my idea!," Nala said.

"Alright, alright! WE pulled it off!,"

"That's better! Oh hey look the park is already occupied!," Nala pointed on the three hyenas playing basketball without a basket what was really weird.

"I'll show them who's the boss!," Simba said pumping his fists but a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going young Master?," Zazu said exhausted with ripped clothes.

"Oh come on Zazu! I can handle this guys!," Simba said too loud and the three pouches already started to get to them.

"Oh no! We're trapped now!", Zazu yelled when the hyenas started to circle them.

"Well, well Banzai is this the royal flesh here in front of us?," Shenzi the smartest one asked her friend.

"It seems so. What do you think Ed? Oh why am I asking? I already know the answer," Banzai said.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…" Ed always laughed no matter what.

"You cannot do anything to me!," Simba said bravely.

"Yes they can! We're on their territory!," Zazu pushed him gently.

"But isn't the Bakerloo Park part of the Kingdom?,"

"It is, but we always count it out!,"

"Stop talking! Kid stay still, it will hurt less," Shenzi said pulling her knife out.

"RUN CHILDREN! RUN!," Zazu yelled.

"Where are you going? We're going to make a pillow from ya!,"

"Ahhh! Nooo!," he yelled and tried to fly away but the hyenas unfortunately caught him.

"We made it! Where's Zazu?," Simba asked Nala.

"I don't know! They are probably kicking his ass!," she replied.

Zazu, in the meantime, was flying as fast his wings could carry him. But he wasn't going to just leave the cubs to the three stupid pouches. He was flying to the palace to get Mufasa.

"Sire, Sire!," he yelled.

"Zazu! What is it? Why are your clothes all ripped?," the King asked.

"Hurry! Follow me! The cubs!," he yelled and continued flying to the Bakerloo Park.

"He's in trouble again!," Mufasa said and started running.

They came just in right time because the hyena trio was running after Simba and Nala.

"Simba! Nala!," he yelled.

"DAD!," Simba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mufasa was always carrying a safety gun with him, but this time it was totally worth it.

He shooted on the hyena trio but hit only one. They made a fast run and escaped.

"Simba!," Mufasa said exhausted from the running, "How dare you disobey me?,"

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to be brave," Simba said with a tear escaping his eye.

"Enough. Let's go home where I'll teach you a lesson,"

The four of them walked in silence. Simba and Nala had dirt all over their faces and clothes and so had Zazu. Mufasa was angry at Simba and he was already planning a punishment for the little troublemaker.

**Uhh…This chapter was long. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for my absence this few days but you know school and all… REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Be prepared for the death

Chapter 7 : Be prepared for the death of the King

**sexyshewolf94: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Mykklaw: Hahaha… Muffy is Mufasa's nickname xD**

AT SCAR'S PLACE…

"Where are those idiots? They couldn't even kill two small cubs with a fucking bird with them!," Scar swore, but he stopped when suddenly the hyena trio came into the house.

"Scar buddy! How are ya?," Shenzi tried to keep him calm.

"You couldn't even kill them? REALLY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?,"

"Sorry! We're sorry! Soo… did ya buy us something to eat?," Banzai got rid of the theme.

"I think you don't really deserve to eat… but I'm only going to feed you because I'm gonna need you some more…" Scar said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?," they asked.

"Listen to this song and tell me what I mean!," Scar said and put some song on the stereo.

_I know that your powers are useless_

_Like a trunk instead of a nose_

_But as dumb as you are, shut up!_

_My words really don't help_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The brains are all not in your heads_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a murder of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for tragic news_

_A shining new era _

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

_And where do we kill here?_

_Just listen to teacher _

_I know it sounds stupid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When you do what you have to do_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_Of course, quickly here, you're expected_

_To take care of certain things_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_My point here for you is_

_You won't get a penny without me_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scare_

_(Ooooh!)_

_The sharp knifes_

_(Blood everywhere)_

_Drug on the floor_

_(Lots of drug)_

_Lots of whores_

_(We'll fuck day and night)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_(Endless fucking)_

_Be king undisputed_

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_respected, saluted_

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

"Wow… Boss?," Banzai asked.

"What is it now?," Scar asked annoyed.

"I don't get the point!,"

"You are so stupid! Don't you get it? We'll kill the King!," Scar yelled.

"We won't have a King?," Shenzi got into the conversation.

"NO! I'll be King!," he yelled again.

"Oh, I think I get it! We'll kill the douchebag and fuck his lioness and all the lionesses around till they die and make them our slaves?," Banzai said and took a deep breath after he said that.

"YES!,"

"But what will I fuck? The Prince when he grows up?," Shenzi asked confused.

"No you dumb hyena! We're gonna kill him too!," Scar said.

"Ohh… That's the plan!," she said.

Scar rolled his eyes and went in the direction of his bedroom.

"You may go now!," he yelled.

"Bye boss! See ya tomorrow! The plan, right?," Banzai asked.

"Whatever! Now go!,"

"Alright. Hahahaah…" he laughed.

Scar already thought of everything and bought the illegal poison from the wildebeest horn. He got it from his friend who makes rat poisons.

**Soo… How was that? I'm sorry but I don't have time every day because of school, but don't worry you will get a new chapter to read before you can say Banana Beak! REVIEW! :P**


	8. Chapter 8: Never come back

Chapter 8: Never come back

**Mykklaw: Yeah… Well in this story Scar is a **pervert :P

**Uzurii: Thanks! Of course I will write more of it! This story's gonna be huge!**

Mufasa drove Nala home which was near the palace. She lived in a villa with her mother alone since her father died. The King was very angry on his son. When they parked on a big parking lot in front of the palace Simba tried to get away from trouble. He started speed walking to the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going Simba?," Mufasa said angrily.

"Umm… Nowhere…" Simba replied nervously and obviously afraid of his own father.

"Good. Sit here on this bench. We need to talk," he said with his kind and calm voice.

"Alright," Simba said looking sad because he didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Why did you go to the place I forbade you to go?," he asked.

"I thought… I thought… It would be brave…"

"Look Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Even those who are gone are with us, they guide you all the time and when my time comes too I will join them,"

"I'm sorry Dad. I really didn't want to disobey you," Simba said ,"But look on the bright side, we are the best friends ever!," he added.

"Yes we are… Yes we are…" Mufasa laughed, "It's getting cold and dark outside, let's go buddy, your Mum is probably waiting for you to tell her your funny and dangerous story,"

"Yeah…" Simba nodded and followed his father holding his hand.

"Simba what were you thinking? I almost died from worrying!," Sarabi came running towards them.

"I'm sorry Mum. I promise it will never happen again," Simba said hugging her.

"I hope you keep your promise. Now go to sleep, you have to be exhausted," she said and kissed him for a good night, "And I almost forgot, take a shower!," she added.

"I know, I know," Simba rolled his eyes, "Good night everyone!,"

"Good night sweetheart! Sleep tight!," Sarabi and Mufasa said in unison.

Simba took a quick shower and when he got into his huge bed he immediately fell asleep. He was exhausted from running and he couldn't forget those slimy hyenas. The night passed quickly. The Prince's dream was unfortunately interrupted by an annoying voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you up young Master, but your uncle wants to speak to you," Zazu said and he somehow handed him the phone.

"Hello uncle Scar. Why are you calling?," Simba said, still sleepy.

"I want you and your Daddy to come over to my house," he said with fake joy.

"But I visited you yesterday,"

"You know, I feel a little lonely. You two make a good company,"

"Alright," Simba said happily and hung the phone, "Dad, Dad! Uncle Scar wants us to come over!,"

"Really? How come?," Mufasa asked confused. Scar has never really been a social person.

"I don't know. He said that he was lonely,"

"Fine. We'll come. C'mon buddy let's go," Mufasa put his jacket on and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yes!," Simba said. He loved his uncle Scar no matter how weird he was.

Mufasa unlocked the car and got in. There was a 15- minute drive to the Bakerloo Street.

"Uncle Scar!," Simba yelled as he got through the door of Scar's house.

"Well, isn't that my favourite nephew! Where's your father?," he asked already concerned that Mufasa's going to ruin his plan.

"Dad's just parking," he said, "Soo… Why did you call us here?,"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make a little family get –together,"

"Well, then, why isn't Mum invited?,"

"Uhmm… It's because I have a surprise for you. It's kind of a father son thing. You know?," Scar said wiping the sweat from his cheeks.

"Really? Will I like the surprise?," Simba asked happily.

"Simba you will be thrilled,"

"Scar?," Mufasa came in.

"Oh hello big brother how are you today?," Scar faked a hug.

"I'm alright. How's your back?,"

"It still hurts a bit, but I'm getting better every day. Please sit!," Scar said ," What do you want to drink?,"

"Just a glass of water, please. Thanks,"

Scar couldn't wait till that moment comes. He called Shenzi to bring him the "CEDEVITA", which was the russian name for the poison from the wildebeest horn.

"Give me that you bitch!," Scar said with a whisper.

"Don't call me a bitch!," she said.

"You go now and wait in front of the doors to catch Simba!," Scar said and pointed to the back doors.

He didn't want the family to know that the Prince's own uncle killed him. He would just end up in the jail instead of being a king.

"Simba!," Scar said.

"What uncle Scar?," Simba asked getting up from the table.

"I need some help. Could you please come?,"

"Sure,"

"Alright. See the bottle here? Mix two spoons of this liquid in this water," Scar said.

"What is this liquid? It smells weird,"

"It's just the medicine your father takes," he lied.

"Alright," Simba did as he was told.

"Simba! You're such a good boy!," Mufasa said as he came through the kitchen door.

"Here you go Dad!," Simba said and gave him the glass with the poison in it.

Mufasa unfortunately drank the whole liquid on ex and started to shake.

"Daddy what's wrong?," Simba asked concerned.

"I…I…I…" Mufasa stuttered but he couldn't finish. The poison was too strong and it immediately stopped the King's heart.

"NOO!," Simba yelled and fell on his knees.

"Simba!," Scar said forcing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

"What?," Simba sniffed.

"What have you done?," Scar said in fake shock.

"I didn't do it… I didn't do it…" Simba said crying more than ever.

"You were the one who was preparing the drink," Scar said, "You know what Simba? When someone murders someone he gets either exiled or killed. But the King's death has to be punished with jail till your life ends! I'm a good uncle and I don't want to see you rotting in jail, so here's my airplane ticket to a fine town. My old friend will wait for you on the airport. Don't worry your secret is safe," he said and handed him his ticket and Simba's passport he got from Mufasa's pocket.

"Thanks uncle Scar! I'm going!," Simba wiped the tears away and got through the doors. The hyenas started chasing after him but were stopped by a huge traffic from which Simba could escape.

"He will die, I guarantee that," Shenzi said and walked away.

"Yeah, there's nothing a stupid cub can do!," Banzai said.

The Pridelands Kingdom Airport, PKA for short, was on the Kamaria Street, honoured to be named as a great Queen of the past. It was for about 30 minutes of walk but Simba got there really fast. His plane was boarding passengers at 3:00 p.m. Now it was 2:50 p.m. He rushed to his number gate but was stopped by a stewardess.

"Wow, wow, wow! Where are your parents?," the black panther took her glasses off and took a good look at him ,"You look exactly like our Prince!,"

"Oh, I'm not the Prince! My parents allowed me to buy a sandwich before the flight," he lied.

"You can buy sandwiches on the airplane too. Enough talk, let me see your boarding ticket!,"

"Here!,"

"Very well. I wish you a very comfortable flight sweetheart!," the stewardess said and opened the big doors.

Simba rushed inside and soon he was outside on the pist climbing on the big stairs to the big airplane door. He was lucky he found a place to sit. It was near some friendly leopard teenager. The plane flew up in the air and soon Simba was high in the clouds. In the meanwhile the lionesses mourned their Prince and noble King. Scar told them everything, except he changed a lot of things. He took his undeserved place as King. Sarabi's heart was hurt and she couldn't sleep. She was praying the whole night. It was horrible for her to lose the two most loving persons in her life on the exact same day.

**This chapter was long… Haha… How did you like this chapter? Please review, I want to hear your opinions! :P**


	9. Chapter 9: Hakuna Matata

Chapter 9: Hakuna Matata

**Hatari the Hyena: Yeah... hahaha :P**

**Mykklaw: Thank you very much :)**

"Soo… little guy, what's your name?," the leopard asked him when they flew up in the air.

"Uhm… my name is Fred," Simba lied because he didn't want to let the leopard know that he's the Prince, "What's yours?,"

"I'm Avan. Why are you travelling alone?," he asked.

"My aunt will wait for me at the airport,"

"Cool,"

"How long is the duration of the flight?," Simba asked.

"Oh I don't know. We'll be there for about one hour," Avan replied.

"Okay. Wake me up when we land on the ground,"

"Sure thing," the leopard smiled.

Simba put his head down and he was asleep in a minute. He didn't actually know where he was going, but it was important that he won't end up in jail for a murder. One hour passed quickly and the airplane landed successfully.

"Fred! We're here!," Avan said shaking him to wake him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!," Simba said.

The big steps for the airplane "came" and all the passengers in the airplane rushed outside on the fresh air.

"Bye Avan! It was nice meeting you!," Simba yelled and went outside to his waiting person.

"Bye little guy!," Avan yelled back.

Simba was disappointed that he didn't find anyone waiting for him, so he decided to take a taxi to the centre. He still had a little money in his little wallet to pay for the trip.

"TAXI!," he yelled.

A big taxi appeared in front of him.

"Kid, where are your parents?," the taxi man asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are waiting for me in the hotel already," he lied.

"That's weird. Alright kid, do you have any money?,"

"Of course I do," he replied sadly thinking of his father.

"Then, get in!," he said.

Simba got into the taxi which quickly dashed away from the airport. The small trip ended in 20 minutes.

"That will be $20!," the taxi man said.

"Here you go," Simba gave him the money from his shaky hand. Twenty bucks was the only money he had. He really counted that the price will be lower, he was hungry and he wanted to buy a sandwich on his way, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to pray people around for money. He got the little wallet out of his pocket and started to pray the people for some money. Everyone just ignored him, but then he saw a big fat warthog and a little meerkat pushing through the crowd. They whispered something to each other and then the warthog spoke to the little lion.

"Hey little guy, what are you doin' here all alone in the city?," The warthog asked.

"Yeah! Answer you lion!," the meerkat yelled.

"I'm praying… Please would you…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh please! Come with us! Welcome to Jungletown!," they said in unison.

"Alright. Thanks. By the way my name's Simba," he said still a little bit sad.

"I'm Timon and this is my buddy Pumbaa!," the meerkat said, "We would like to sing you a song, but we're in the middle of this huge crowd! Come on, you must be hungry!,"

"I'm starving!," Simba said cheered up.

"Me too. Let's go, our home is one underground station away from here!," Pumbaa said friendly.

"This town has an underground! Whoa!," Simba said.

"Yeah. Now let's go," Timon said and started guiding the way to the station. Pumbaa bought a ticket for Simba and the got through the doors. They rushed down the stairs on the left side. The left side was for the second platform. The train arrived quickly and they got in. The drive was five minutes long and then a female voice on the radio said:

"_The next station is Waterfall Road,"_

"That's our station buddy, get up," Timon said.

"Alright," Simba obeyed.

When the train stopped the happy trio ran out of it on the fresh air.

"Wow! This place is great!," Simba said looking around.

"Yes, this is the most beautiful street in the whole town!," Pumbaa said.

"But wait till you see our house," Timon winked.

A large beautiful house with a swimming pool outside appeared in front of them.

"This is your house? How great is that!," Simba said running towards the house.

"Yeah, now let's go feed you, and then you can go swimming," Timon said jumping on a chair to unlock the house.

"WOW!," Simba couldn't stop wowing.

"Pumbaa prepare the bug sandwiches!," Timon ordered.

"I'm on my duty!," the always happy warthog replied and opened the fridge.

"Wait! You said 'bug'," Simba didn't seem leaping from joy.

"Yes! Now come on take a seat!,"

"You'll soon say that these are your favourite food!," Pumbaa said putting the sandwiches with bugs in front of them, "Don't worry, they taste like chicken!,"

"Alright," Simba said as he bit the sandwich. He started to chew it and he soon swallowed it," Mmm…You were right! This is great!,"

"HAKUNA MATATA! IT MEANS NO WORRIES!," the duo sang together.

Simba was home schooled by the two of them. They were pretty good teachers for a meerkat and a warthog.

**How did you like it? Write reviews! I appreciate everyone's opinion!**


	10. Chapter 10: Adulthood and problems

Chapter 10: Adulthood plus problems

**Hatari the Hyena: Right... Haha... By the way, why are you writing a story with the same theme as mine? :O**

**Mykklaw: I'm glad you liked this chapter. Yeah, Timon and Pumbaa were always the craziest characters in TLK.**

Years passed by and Simba was now 19 years old. He was an young adult. A mane grew around his neck. As the girls next door would say, he looked absolutely gorgeous. He had big muscles and it's logical that his body was attracted by many girls. He wasn't really proud of doing absolutely nothing. He decided to get himself a job.

"Hey guys, I was thinking and I decided that I'm gonna apply for the job in the pizza place," he said walking down the stairs.

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?," Timon yelled.

"Timon calm yourself. Of course I'm not, I want to make my own money for my own needs!," Simba said grabbing his jacket.

"Simba, if you're trying to get a prostitute, just ask us for the money! You don't need to be ashamed of your 'needs'," Pumbaa said.

"I don't want a prostitute! You know guys, I want to meet someone nice there to build up an relationship with!," Simba slammed the door and got into the car Timon and Pumbaa got him for his nineteenth birthday. It was the new model of Mercedes. Black, perfect, shiny colour and with the newest equipment. The two of them just sighed and let him go.

Simba parked on the parking lot and got into the pizza place.

"What can I do for you sir?," a jaguar asked ready to help.

"I just want to apply for this waiter job," Simba replied with hope shining in his eyes.

"Please wait here while I call my boss,"

"Alright,"

"What do you want?," a large, but not muscular tiger came through the doors. He was nervous.

"I want to apply for…" Simba couldn't finish the sentence.

"You got the job. Mario help the new waiter around!," he said and got back to his little office.

"Congratulations buddy! What's your name?," Mario asked.

"I'm Simba," he said.

"Pleased to meet you, now go and work. You're not that stupid that you don't know the waiter's job are you?," he asked with an arrogant smile.

"Uhmm… No," Simba replied confused how people rude are.

"Good. Go work!," he yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!," Simba said and got to the first table.

While Simba was working for his money and future love, things weren't smooth in the Pridelands Kingdom. Everything was burned down after Scar took his place as King. He moved into the palace where Mufasa once lived. He made the lionesses his slaves. One of the victims was Nala. She has grown into a beautiful one. Body sexier than supermodels, her eyes seductive and full of kindness…

That day Scar called her to him in the palace. Nala really didn't want to go, but she had if she loved her life. She knocked on the palace's door and got in. Scar immediately came to greet her.

"Oh Nala! I'm so glad you came," Scar said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, right. Now let me hear your needs so that I can go home," she said breaking free.

"I'll show. Follow me to my room, I got to show you something," he said, "Sit,"

Scar started to touch her. He massaged her boobs and ass and finally he kissed her full on the lips getting his tongue in action. She immediately broke free and started yelling.

"What do you think you're doing? You rapist! I'm out of here!," she yelled.

"Nala listen to me!," he replied her with a big yell.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU DESTROYED EVE…" she started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT ME UP! I NEED A HEIR TO TAKE MY THRONE AFTER I'M GONE!," as he said that he slapped her so that she fell on the floor, "WE'RE GOING TO CONCEIVE A CHILD, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! IF YOU WANT THAT OR NOT!," he said calming his voice down a bit and started putting his hands under her skirt.

"What… What are you doing?," she asked afraid. She didn't want that old bastard to rape her. She didn't love him. Her heart belonged to someone else, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!," as she said that she slapped him as hard as she could. She did it. She was free of him. Blood came running down Scar's face but he was too slow to catch her. She managed to escape.

"_I can't tell about this to anyone! Or maybe I'm gonna tell Rafiki! Yes! I'm going to his place! Oh Simba if only you were here!," she tought._

She drove to Rafiki's and knocked on the door in panic.

"Wow, wow! What's the rush!," he smiled as he opened the door.

"Please Rafiki! Let me in! I'm so miserable," she started crying.

"Don't cry my dear. Come in and make yourself comfortable,"

"Thanks,"

"Now tell me what has happened!," he said in a serious voice.

"Scar called me to… to his… hhh… house and tried to…to… rape me," she started crying more than ever, "I don't love him! I love Simba even though he's dead!,"

"Oh my dear, it's hard for me to believe this… pardon… it's not… Scar has always been a crazy person," he said trying to comfort her.

"Please, may I stay here? I'm only safe here! Please!," she said and hugged the mandrill crying on his shoulder.

"Of course you may! You're welcome here whenever you want!," he said ," I promise you, I'll talk to Mufasa. Maybe he knows a solution,"

"You would really do this for me? You're such a good friend!," she said now crying with tears of joy.

"I will help as much as I can. You'll see everything will be alright. Very soon. Now go to rest, a young heart like yours needs to go to a none stressful place,"

"Thanks Rafiki. Thank you so much!," she said and entered to the guest room to take a nap.

**How did you like it? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

**Hatari the Hyena: Ok, ok, I didn't mean any bad things. I've read it and I like it. **

**Mykklaw: Yeah. As I said, this story is loaded with pervert things so tighten your belt :P**

Nala cried all night and got only four hours of sleep. A hard nudge woke her up and her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?," she asked still thinking she was dreaming.

"Hihihaha… Nala, go pack your things!," Rafiki said cheerfully.

"See! I knew you would get enough of me!," she said.

"No, young Nala. It's Simba," he said winking.

"What about him?," she immediately jumped.

"He's alive," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"What? Where is he? Oh my gosh Rafiki! How did you find out? Tell me!," she started hugging and kissing the old mandrill on the cheek.

"Mufasa told me last night. Now go pack your things, you're going to him!,"

"What? But I don't have any money to buy a ticket," she said starting to be sad.

"Don't worry! Rafiki thought of everything!," he said and showed her her boarding ticket.

"I can't believe it! Now tell me where I'm going!," she said.

"You're going to Jungletown!,"

"Really? What street?,"

"You think Rafiki knows everything? Hihihaha…"

"I'm going home to get my things packed and then straight to the airport!," she said going towards the door.

"That's my girl! Go get the Prince!," he said and started to leap from joy.

Nala was happy. Finally after all she has been through. She ran back home and packed her clothes in a big bag.

"Honey, where are you going?," Sarafina, Nala's mother asked concerned.

"I'm going to Simba!," she replied happily.

"What? You're going to kill yourself?," Sarafina said shocked.

"No Mum. He's alive," Nala said looking into her mother's eyes.

"But… but… how? Who told you that?," Sarafina still couldn't believe her ears.

"Rafiki was talking to Mufasa. He told me that Mufasa told him that Simba's alive!,"

"Honey, I know I'm going to sound hopeless now, but Rafiki is a crazy monkey," she forced a smile on her face. Even though she wanted that fact to be true, she didn't want to accept it.

"NO MOTHER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT THAT! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!," Nala yelled.

"Nala… uh… what's the point, you may go," Sarafina finally let her go.

"Thank you Mum! Thank you so much!," Nala kissed her and hugged her.

"At least answer me where are you going?,"

"Jungletown," she quickly replied.

"Do you have your boarding ticket?,"

"Of course Mum. The boarding starts at 3:00 pm… oh shit… I have only an half hour left!," she said and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Sweetheart! Be careful!," Sarafina yelled after her.

Nala got into her mother's old car and drove to the airport really, really fast. She was in a hurry and she couldn't let it happen that her plane flies away without her.

"_Finally. Let's go register my bag…," she thought and put her bag on a track, "Hallelujah… C'mon Nala run! Gate B, gate B…,"_

Luckily she was the first one to get in the plane because she made her way through the crowd.

"_Uhh… I made it! Now where's my iPod… Oh yeah here you are! Now let's forget about that bad things last night. Relax Nala,"_

It was Nala's first flight and she was nervous. She felt relief taking her body over when the plane was finally in the air. She put her earphones in her ears and let her favourite song play.

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This wasted land_

_This was our home_

_The bank is robbed_

_My Prince is gone too_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go too_

_And where the journey may take me_

_Let your smile be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, because of him_

_But I'll remember my land_

_I have no choice_

_I will find my love_

_Wasteland _

_My land _

_Dashed away _

_Poor land_

_Take this_

_Take this prayer_

_Who's there with you _

_With you _

_And where the journey may take you_

_Let this smile be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your land_

_Trust us_

_Trust us_

_You'll find your way_

_And where the journey may take you_

_Let this smile be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your land_

_And where the journey may take you _

_Let this smile be your guide _

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your land_

_Ouhhh… I'll find my love…_

_My love… Forever…_

As she listened to the song she fell asleep but she woke up again as soon the plane's wheels touched the ground.

"_I'm here!," Nala thought waking up._

She rushed down the plane stairs and went out of the airport, of course after she picked her bag up. She has packed all of her clothes in the bag, just in case.

"_Hmm… Who will take me to the town… I know! _TAXI!," She yelled.

"Yes ma'am?," the taxist asked politely looking at her.

"Could you take me to the town?," she replied.

"Jump in,"

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome beauty," the taxist winked her.

She was sitting on the front seat and she couldn't wait to get out. She was extremely uncomfortable sitting next to him. Her wish came true fifteen minutes after.

"How much?," she asked pulling her wallet out of her bag.

"For you it's ten bucks," the taxist winked her again.

"Here. Bye!,"

"What a chick," the taxist thought loudly.

Nala didn't know where she was going. She was very hungry and exhausted from her flight. She decided to stop in a restaurant. The two benefits of that were that she could carry on with a full stomach and that she could ask for some kind of transport. She entered in the first restaurant she could see and sat down.

"_I'm starving," she thought._

"What can I do for you?," she heard a male voice. She looked up and saw a handsome lion with beautiful amber eyes looking down at her.

"Uhmm…," she was completely lost ,"Warthog steak, please,"

"Lady, this is a pizza place," he started to laugh.

"Sorry. I'm just new here," Nala said embarrassed.

"Welcome to the tow… Wait! Nala is that you?," the lion raised and eyebrow.

"Who are you?," she already had an idea of who that lion might be but she wanted to hear him say it."

"Don't you remember me? It's me. Simba," he said.

"Simba? Simba!," she stood up and hugged him.

"Wow, wow. What are you doing here?," he asked.

"I decided to take a vacation," she lied.

"What's the name of your hotel? Oh, forget it! Tell the receptionist that you're cancelling the room,"

"Why?," she asked blushing. She didn't really think of booking a room in a hotel but that problem was solved like a puzzle.

"You're going to stay in my place. In my house," he said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you! Thanks!," she said hugging him again.

"But I want to spend time with you, so I'm gonna just take the whole week free," Simba said walking over to his boss's office.

"_He's so cute! I finally found him! And I'm going to stay in HIS house!," she screamed from joy in her mind._

"I'm all yours. Let's go," Simba said and took her by the hand.

"Okay," she blushed," Is this your car?,"

"Oh yeah. Get in," he said.

Simba drove to his home. He was glad that he met his friend after all these years.

**Man, this was long! How did you like it? I really appreciate your reviews and different opinions!**


	12. Chapter 12:Can you feel the love tonight

Chapter 12: Can you feel the love tonight?

**Kblade: Thanks. I really appreciate your review. Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hatari the Hyena: That's the exact car I was thinking of when I was writing that part! :)**

**Mykklaw: I'm glad you like it.**

"How did you end up in this place?," Nala asked confused.

"It's a long story, believe me," Simba said.

"I'm just really confused that Scar told us that you're dead, but you're here… right in front of me…"

"What? What else did he say?," Simba raised an eyebrow.

"I doesn't matter now. You're alive,"

"Wait till you meet my friends,"

"Wait? You live with someone?," she asked.

"Yeah, they raised me. Why?," he asked parking on a medium parking lot in front of his house.

"I thought we could spend some time alone," she said disappointed ,"I haven't seen you in thirteen years!,"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll handle that. C'mon,"

"Okay," she said with a smile appearing on her face.

"TIMON! PUMBAA! I'M HOME!," he yelled.

"SO SOON?," Timon yelled back from the kitchen.

"YES! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!,"

"Alright, alright," Timon sighed ,"Wow, you did meet someone!,"

"Actually…" he couldn't finish.

"Two soul mates finally together! What a love story!," Pumbaa got into the conversation.

"No! Listen! She's my old friend from the town I was born!," Simba said rolling his eyes while Nala blushed.

"Oww… What's your name?," Timon asked not really surprised. He has always been against romance.

"I'm Nala. You have to be Timon," she said.

"Yes I indeed am Tim…"

"Alright we got it Timon!," Simba interrupted him.

"I'm Pumbaa. I'm pleased to meet you Nala," Pumbaa said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied smiling.

"Soo… guys… would you excuse us?," Simba asked.

"Alright, alright… C'mon Pumbaa our buddy needs private time," Timon said and started climbing the stairs.

"Wow, wow, wow! Where are you going?," Simba asked blocking the way.

"Upstairs," he answered.

"Could you please go somewhere? Out? For a long time?," Simba said pointing at the door.

"Fine. Let's go catch a prostitute Pumbaa!," Timon said faking his happiness, "He already started to keep us away from home!," he added when they got out.

"Oh c'mon Timon! They will probably just have sex, that's all!," Pumbaa said.

"Alright, alright!," Timon said and jumped into their cabriolet.

"Nala are you hungry?," Simba asked closing the door after his friends got out.

"Of course! I'm starving!," she said.

"What do you wanna eat? Chicken or duck?," he said.

"Chicken, please," she said smiling "But hurry, I have to take a shower!,"

"Oh Nala you have plenty of time! And besides I know something better than taking a shower!,"

"And what's that?,"

"Two words: swimming pool," he said.

"You have a pool?," she asked surprised.

"Of course we do! Do you have your bikini here or?," Simba said flipping the meat over.

"I have it here, don't worry," she winked.

"Yeah, right," he said with a little disappointment in his voice," Here you go," he put the meat on her plate.

"Thanks," she said and started eating.

"I'm waiting for you!," he yelled and ran through the door which separated the pool and kitchen.

"Wait! Aren't you going to change?," she yelled.

"I have my hawaiians right here!" he yelled back.

Nala was really hungry and the meat disappeared in at least ten minutes. She started searching through her bag for her bikini. She finally pulled it out under all the clothes. It was all black and sexy.

The decollate could be seen very fine and all. Simba in the meanwhile, was waiting for her already in the pool. She finally got out carrying a pink towel with her.

"Man, she's so hot and sexy," Simba thought.

"Hey Simba!," she said already towards him.

"Hey Nal'," he answered still staring at her.

"What's wrong? Do I have sauce on my face?," she asked concerned.

"No, everything's just fine ya know…" he started to swim away from her.

"Is there anything you're hiding from me?," she asked playfully.

"No. Hehe… Let's make a jump contest!," he immediately changed the subject.

"Fine you go first," she said.

"Alright, alright," he said getting out of the pool.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot! So cute!," Nala thought.

Simba jumped on his head and made a loud splash getting everything around him wet.

"You made quite a wave!," Nala said coughing because of the chlorine in the water.

"Are you alright?," Simba asked.

"I just don't like when my face gets wet, that's all. By the way, I think it's enough for today,"

"You're right," he said putting a towel around her while he was walking half naked.

"I'm just gonna to dry myself and then you can tell me your story," she winked, "Where's the bathroom?," she quickly added.

"Go straight through the corridor, then left," he said putting his shirt on.

"Thanks,"

"I have to find a way not to tell her anything!," he thought.

He was thinking the whole time while she was gone, but he had no idea.

"Hey, I'm done! Begin with the story!," he heard Nala coming down the stairs.

"I'm dead," he thought.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?," she asked sitting down next to him.

"No you're fine," he chuckled nervously, "What story?," he tried to act dumb.

"Simba, you know what story I'm talking abo…" she was interrupted by a kiss. From Simba. He didn't do that because he wanted to change the subject, he did that for that and for love. He really loved her, he just hid it all the time. He put one hand on her head pressing her and one hand under her skirt. She accepted the kiss and his touches and things started to play rough. They both used their tongues and Simba started putting her bra off. She gave him a sign to go up and wrapped her both arms and legs around him. He carried her upstairs straight to his bedroom. She unclothed his upper part of the body and he did the same. He touched her boobs and massaged them gently licking her tongue. She opened his slit and pulled his jeans down.

"Simba unclothe me! I'm hot!," she said seductively lying on the bed.

"I will solve your problem," he said and gently pulled her skirt down together with her knickers. He positioned himself on top of her and he started to fuck her.

"Yes Simba! Ohh… you're so damn good!," she let out a scream of pleasure.

One hour has passed and they were lying in the bed, both naked, Nala wrapped in Simba's grip and legs.

"You were the best!," she said kissing him gently.

"So were you," he said breathing heavily," We both need to sleep now," he said.

"Good night Simba. I love you," she said giving him a good night kiss.

"I love you too," he returned the kiss and turned the light off.

They both slept till the morning sun came.

**This was so pervert! Haha… What do you think? Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Seen or unseen

Chapter 13: Seen or unseen

**Mykklaw: Hahaha... yeah :P**

**graywolf95: Thanks for reviewing my story! Where did you read that the pool is in the basement? :O**

**It's outside :P**

Simba and Nala slept like in heaven until the annoying clock bell rang.

„What the fuck?," Simba said throwing the clock on the floor with all his might.

„Huh?," Nala asked still having her eyes closed.

„It's nothing Nal'. Go back to sleep," he said laying his paw on her back.

„Mhmm..." she said and comforted herself on Simba's chest.

„Why the heck did the bell ring? Ou-ho-ho..." Timon said entering the room without knocking.

„Ahhhh!," Nala screamed and quickly put a blanket that was near her bead on her boobs. Simba's under part of the body was under the sheets, of course.

"Never heard about knocking, huh?," Simba said putting Nala's part of the sheet around her before she could be really seen.

"Never heard about locking the doors?," Timon said sarcastically.

"You threw away the key of my room!," Simba shouted, "Now get out! This is a private situation!,"

"Alright, alright," he said sighing.

"Sorry honey," Simba said kissing her.

"You should really get a key!," she said teasing him.

"I know. But at least none of us was seen naked," he said playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Thank Goodness! Let's change the subject, this was quite embarrassing!," she said seductively looking at him puffing her chest out to tease him.

"How was I?," he asked playfully touching her boob with his paw.

"Great," she said putting her tongue into his mouth.

"I have plan for today," he said ending the wet kiss.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"Soo… I was thinking that we could get Timon and Pumbaa out of the house again, we can cook something together and then you're all mine," he said.

"Aww… Little Simba wants more," she teased him.

"Of course I do," he replied kissing her.

"_GET DOWN YOU LOVETURTLES! BREAKFAST IS READY!," they could hear Timon yelling._

"I suppose we need to dress," Nala smiled.

"Yeah. You go first," he said positioning himself so that he could stare at Nala while she was dressing.

"Darling, you may watch porn on the TV," she said teasingly getting up with the sheet around her.

"Why, if I have live porn right here in front of me?," he said pulling the sheet off her and putting it more around him.

"Haha… Fine, fine…" she said grabbing her knickers.

"You're so hot Nala," he said staring.

"Thanks. Look at yourself hot stuff," she said.

"Could you turn around for a minute?," he asked.

"Sure. Why?," she said turning around.

"That I could get a view from your backside," he said grabbing his boxer shorts and quickly putting them on.

"Have you seen it all? May I put my pants on or you're not done yet?," she asked.

"I will have a better look at it tonight. You can turn around now,"

"Hey that's cheating!," she said realizing that Simba's lower part of the body is dressed.

"Be lucky that I haven't put my T-shirt already," he said.

"Fine. Tonight is gonna be rough for you, Simby," she said.

"Oh… I bet it can't compare with the plans I got for you!," he said putting his T-shirt on and walking through the door.

"Hey wait!," she said.

They ran down the stairs to the dining room where Timon and Pumbaa were already done with their meals.

"Hey guys! I wanted to ask you something. Uhmm… Could you…" he couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Timon again.

"Let me guess! You want us out tonight too?," he asked sarcastically.

"Like you're reading my mind!," Simba nodded.

"Are you crazy?," he yelled.

"Calm down Timon! I'm sure you wanna repeat last night with Rosalita!," Pumbaa said.

"I guess. Alright buddy, we're going out right now… Don't do anything stupid!," he said getting out already.

"What's for breakfast?," Nala asked sitting on the chair.

"You're not gonna like it," he said looking a bit disappointed too.

"What is it?," her curiosity grew.

"Bug sandwiches," he said showing her the piece of bread with bugs trying to get out of it.

"Eww… There's no way I'm gonna eat that!," she said.

"Don't worry I have one pancake mix left,"

"Great! Wait, you know how to make pancakes?," she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Why?,"

"Never mind. What are we gonna have for lunch?,"

"I think I'm gonna order a big pizza," Simba said flipping the pancakes, "I thought of ordering them at about… for two hours,"

"Why so late?,"

"It's better. Just… Uhmm… Trust me,"

"Fine,"

"Here you go,"

"Mmm… That looks amazing! Do you have syrup?," she asked.

"Yeah. Wait," Simba said and opened a counter, "Here. Happy?,"

"Haha… Pretty much," she replied with a full mouth.

They ate in peace. Later then they were watching TV.

"Uh, oh, put that program back!," Nala said.

"Okay, okay. Who… what? I don't wanna watch a soap opera!," Simba protested.

"Please! For me!,"

"Fine, fine. But I'm gonna order pizza first,"

"Alright," Nala sighed.

"_I love him so much! I can't wait for later!," Nala thought._

"It should come in fifteen minutes," he said positioning himself comfortably on the couch and putting his right paw around Nala.

"Mhmm…" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

"DING, DONG!," the bell rang.

"It's already here," Simba said and rushed to the door.

"Twenty bucks," the deliverer said.

"Here buddy, keep the rest," Simba said and hurried to his girlfriend, "Whoa, Nala! Why aren't you sitting on the couch?,"

"We're eating, remember," she said.

"Oh no! We're going to sit on the couch. It'll be warmer than sitting on the chair," he said playfully and closed the curtains.

"Fine," she winked and nested herself next to Simba, "Haha… What?,"

"I love you," he said softly and kissed her. She kissed him back and simply enjoyed the moment when Simba put his tongue into her mouth. This magical moment interrupted a mobile phone rang.

"Sorry, it's mine," she said and answered her phone ,"Hallo, Nala speaking,"

"_Nala! Where are you?," a female voice said._

"Mum? Mum, I'm fine! You don't need to be worried!,"

"_How not? You're gone for two days and you haven't even called your own mother! Answer me! Where are you?,_"

"I'm with Simba," she smiled.

"_Really? You found him? Oh never mind! When are you two coming?,"_

"I totally forgot! I'll talk with him later!,"

"_NO! You're going to have a talk with him right now! Rafiki told me that he put one more ticket in your backpack for him,"_

"Alright,"

"_Remember, the plane flies away at four o'clock!,"_

"Got it Mum! Got it!," she hung the phone , "Simba, we need to talk,"

**What's going to happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Argument

Chapter 14: You can put that ticket in your ass

**bullittstang6897: Thank you very much! :)**

"Simba, we need to talk," she said and sat next to him.

"What is it Nal'?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"You know when I told you that I took a vacation here?,"

"Yeah, why?"

"I lied. I… I…" she stuttered.

"You… you?," he repeated.

"Mufasa told Rafiki that you're alive and sent me here to get you! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK!" she suddenly snapped.

"Firstly, my father is dead and Rafiki is crazy and secondly… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING?," he slowly raised his voice.

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN STUBBORN!,"

"I'M NOT DEAF YOU FUCKING BITCH!," he yelled.

"What did you just say? I'm a bitch?" she got into his face.

"You heard me. You're like a whore, you let everyone hump you," he said not realizing what he just said.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKED ME! YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY! I SLEPT ONLY WITH YOU! AND YOU'RE CALLING ME A WHORE? YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE A CONDOM!," she snapped.

"YES I FUCKED YOU! I DID IT ALL! I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED! I DID IT AND I'M PROUD OF MYSELF. OH AND… HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF CONTRACEPTION PILLS?"

"You should be really ashamed of yourself. Now I'm asking myself, why did I let you fuck me?" she calmed down packing her clothes in her bag.

"Because you're an easy A. Does that answer your question?,"

"_Come on Nala, he hurt you, you have to hurt him!," she thought._

"Your father should have used a condom. You wouldn't exist and now my heart wouldn't be broken!," she said not paying attention to the fact that his father's dead.

"What did you just say? WOMAN YOU'RE SO FUCKED UP! GET OUT! HERE'S THE DOOR!,"

"Don't worry Simba, I want to leave anyway. Here's a ticket if you change your mind somehow,"

"Yeah, sunny girl don't give up your hopes," he said sarcastically.

Nala slammed the door and walked out crying like a rain year.

"I…I'm not a bitch! I'm not a whore! Mufasa help me! I'm so sorry!," she thought loud.

She ran towards the first taxi she could see and drove away to the airport. Simba suddenly started to cry.

"What have I done? I let my love get away. I'm so stupid! But I can't go back! She's not right! Oh father you never helped me in such bad situations!," he sobbed.

Suddenly the windows slammed closed and Simba couldn't get out.

"Fuck! Who's there?," he asked.

"Simba!" a loud but soft voice called his name.

"Where are you?,"

"Turn around Simba. You're mature and adult. I hope you'll understand me,"

"Father?,"

"You haven't become a much better person that you hurt your girlfriend. It's really a shame. Nala hasn't told you that the Kingdom is in bad shape. You have to come back. Come back for her, not only for her, but for all your faithful subjects that still haven't forgotten you. Your family has to steal food to survive. Remember that you're the one who can save them all. You're the rightful King and my son. Remember who you are," Mufasa said and started to disappear.

"Wait father! Father!," Simba yelled, "Maybe he was right! I have to go back! I have to pack my things before it's too late!," he said to himself and rushed to his bedroom. He pulled a big bag under his bed and started to put his clothes in it.

"Where's my ticket? Oh here!," he almost fell down the stairs running. He quickly grabbed his car keys and drove really, really fast towards the airport, "I only hope Nala forgives me,"

Nala was already boarding in Gate B. Simba quickly left his bag on the track and ran to the gate where Nala was. She didn't see him.

"NALA! NALA!," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_What? It can't be possible! It's him!," she thought slowly turning around_, "Simba! Simba! You returned! You returned! Thank God!," she ran into him and started kissing him no matter what he said to her.

"Nala! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! I love you so much!," he said looking into her blue sapphire eyes.

"Of course I forgive you! You have to forgive me too! I love you too! I really, really do!,"

"Everything is fine now! Don't worry, I'm here for you," he touched her lips with his.

"We can talk in the plane! Let's go!," she said and ran up the plane stairs to grab two seats.

The two lovers sat down sighing with relief and now they were on their way home. Home. Pridelands Kingdom. Their home. They had to save it.

**Please forgive me for not updating so long! I didn't really have time for it! Now here it is! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: On the way home

Chapter 15: On the way home

**Sicarius117: I know. I was planning on changing the rating from rated T to rated M.**

**jwalk1234: Thank you very much :)**

**Kblade: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

"What changed your mind?," Nala asked not believing that Simba's with her. Right next to her. Sitting in the same plane.

"Let's say it so… that someone knocked sense into me," he said staring at her.

"Oh really? That person has to be very magical," she winked.

"Yeah, he is pretty much," Simba smiled.

"You're gay?," her mouth dropped.

"What? No I'm not gay! I like girls!," he said.

"Yeah right. Prove it to me," she smiled seductively.

"Oh I will," he said and kissed her softly on the lips, "You'll get more when I'm done," he added getting up.

"Where are you going?,"

"Toilet Nala. Toilet," he rolled his eyes.

"I got it, I got it," she muttered, "Now let's read the instructions," she said and pulled a pregnancy test out from her purse, "They are too complicated to do the process in a plane," she said silently.

"Hey Nal' what's that in your paws?," Simba said suddenly appearing and positioning himself comfortably on the seat.

"Umm… Nothing!," she said chuckling nervously and packing the pregnancy back in her purse.

"Nala, you know I'm not dumb! Tell me! Right now!," he started burying his paw into her small purse and he finally got the pregnancy test out.

"Whoa… Nala what… what is this?," he asked totally confused but a worried look on his face started to appear.

"Oh, It's for my Mum!," she said nervously trying to get the test back.

"Really? Who's the Father?" he asked sarcastically.

"How the heck should I know?," she said trying to look innocent.

"You're lying Nala! I know it! Your Mum is almost over fifty years old!,"

"Alright, alright. You got me. I bought this here on the airport in the pharmacy,"

"But… but… how? Why?," Simba stuttered.

"I might be pregnant because I didn't feel very well this morning,"

"Oh come on Nala you cannot be pregnant! It can't be possible!," he lied to himself and to her.

"Yes it is! We were having sex without protection! It is possible! Accept it! Accept the fact that you might become a father!,"

"But we're nineteen years old! We're too young to become parents!,"

"Well, it's your fault,"

"My fault. You were the horny one,"

"You started it all,"

"Okay Nala stop it! I don't want to argue anymore,"

"I guess you're right. Maybe you won't become a father after all,"

"I'll pray for that. When are you going to do the test,"

"When we get home,"

"Who's home? Where are we gonna stay?,"

"In my house. Your mother moved in there with us because she couldn't live in the palace anymore,"

"Why?,"

"Oh, Simba you ask too many questions," she said playfully.

"I'm really worried right now,"

"There's no need to be worried,"

"Yes there is. What if I got you pregnant? If the test is positive then our carefree lives are over!,"

"Simba there's nothing we can do about it. We learned our lesson,"

"So you wanna say you are pregnant?,"

"No I don't! We'll find out when we get home. I promise,"

"Fine. But don't yell at me if you are, it's your fault too,"

"I know it is but males are always responsible for that kind of things,"

"And horny females,"

"Alright! Can we change the subject?,"

"Fine, fine. Did you really have to steal food to survive?,"

"How do you know about that?,"  
"I'll tell you later, it's a long story,"  
"I did. Scar was sending me non-stop to the supermarket to steal meat and that stuff. He kept all the food I stole for himself while the rest of us were starving," a tear escaped her eye as she said that.

"That's horrible. I promise I will change everything! Everything will be like the old times. You will absolutely enjoy the time of my reign. You'll be on the second highest position after all," he winked.

"What position are you talking about?," she asked wiping her tears away.

"Queen Nala. You'll be a queen. My queen. My wife and mate for life. So, what do you say?," he smiled.

"Your queen? I don't know what to say Simba. I just cannot find the words which could describe my happiness right now!,"

"Is that a yes or a no?,"

"Of course it's a yes! You should have already known that I would say yes! I love you so much!,"

"_We're landing on the ground of Pridelands Kingdom in five minutes," a voice said through the microphone._

"Sorry I don't have a ring here for you,"

"Don't bother with that. I'm not interested in your money or future position, I'm interested in you yourself. We're engaged without a ring too,"

"You're right. I guess we should get out of the plane right now first,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm just wondering how our mothers will accept me. They might think that I'm just an irregular lion who just acts to be the future King,"

"They don't and they won't. They already know everything. Your mother can't wait to see you!,"

"I can't wait to see all of them! They don't know about our dirty job yesterday, do they?,"

"Of course not! But they will find out if it turns out that I am pregnant,"

"Oh God! Don't remind me of that! I'll get a headache! C'mon watch your step or you'll fall down like an apple from the tree,"

"What a good comparison," she said teasingly and got out of the plane.

They took a ride on Sarafina's car and Nala drove home. Both of them were very nervous about confronting Scar and about the results of the pregnancy test of course.

**How was that? When I'm finished with this I'm gonna work on a new project. The title is still a surprise but you'll soon find out. Summer is knocking on our doors and I'll be writing more interesting stories over it. REVIEW! :) **


	16. Chapter 16: You have to be brave for us

Chapter 16: You have to be brave for us

**Mykklaw: Hahaha yeah, pretty much :)**

**Kblade: Hahaha thanks :)**

"Nala do you think I can take my throne back?," Simba asked getting out of the car.

"I don't think that… I know that. Why are you asking this kind of a question?," Nala stopped on the front door.

"I don't know. After all I have been through… nothing of that was good except you,"

"Aww come on! I know you can do it! You should be worried about the test right now," she said and walked into the house, "MOM! I'M HOME!," she yelled ,"Come on Simba!," she pulled him in.

"Nala! Oh my baby! I missed you so much!," Sarafina came running towards her and started hugging her, "Simba! Is that really you?," she wiped one tear of joy from her eye and hugged him too, "Sarabi!,"

"What is it?," the fallen queen asked without any emotion.

"Come here, I have a surprise for you!,"

"They're back! Simba! My son is alive! He's alive! Oh my little Simba how I missed you!," Sarabi hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Hey Mum! I missed you too!," he said and replied the hug and the kisses.

"Now that we're all happy here… uhm… together…. I'm going to do a… uhm… something. I'll be right back!," Nala said and ran towards the bathroom.

"Nala what's wrong dear?," Sarafina said suspiciously. Simba wiped sweat from his forehead and began to walk slowly towards the bathroom Nala was in.

"Simba is everything alright?," Sarabi asked her son.

"Yes, yes, everything is… Oh what's the point! You'll find out anyway if it's true!,"

"What will we find out? What is true? Simba what are you talking about?," Sarafina said with panic in her voice.

"Do you have any sharp things here with you or in your pockets?," he asked slowly backing away from her.

"No! Get to the point!," Sarafina said already nervous.

"Alright, alright. Nala might be pregnant and she's doing the test right now,"

"Son I don't what I should say! I will become a grandma this soon!,"

"Maybe,"

"When Nala comes out you two will get a lecture you'll never forget!," Sarafina yelled.

"I agree," Sarabi said.

"Mother!," Simba protested.

"Nothing 'mother'! It's your fault and you will learn from it! Both of you!,"

Nala came out of the bathroom crying. Everyone just stared at her expecting the results.

"The test is… is… positive," she said sobbing, "I am preg… pregnant,"

"I can't believe this!," Simba hit himself on the head.

"Shh… Everybody calm down and sit down. We need to talk. But without raising our voices. Am I clear?," Sarabi said wisely and sat down.

"You're right," Sarafina agreed and sat on the couch. Simba and Nala sat next to each other. Nala was still crying and sobbing on Simba's shoulder. Simba just looked around with blank eyes and a serious face.

"What were you two thinking?," Sarafina asked glancing at her daughter.

"You are both only nineteen years old and you conceived a child. Aborting would be a fatal mistake. The only solution would be raising the child together," Sarabi said nodding with her head.

"But… I'm not… ready… yet," Nala sobbed.

"You should have given more thought to that sweetie," Sarafina said.

"Simba, dear say something," Sarabi said with a worried expression on her face.

"Mum, I can't do this," he muttered.

"Of course you can. Next time use protection and it won't happen!," she tried to comfort him.

"I couldn't! We went on too fast! I couldn't just… Oh why am I talking about this! Why are you all blaming me?,"

"We're blaming you and Nala. Not just you," Sarafina said.

"And one more thing! Nala and I are engaged,"

"That's great! See, you'll handle all that together! Don't worry! Don't just think I'm unhappy of being a grandma!," Sarafina said and went to hug her daughter and her future son-in-law.

"I'm really happy too! Come here you!," Sarabi joined the hugging party.

"I'm glad that you're happy, but what's the plan for taking my throne?," Simba asked.

"It's too late now. We'll think about that tomorrow. You two can go to sleep in Nala's bedroom," Sarafina said looking at her clock.

"But there's only one bed in it and it's to small for both of us," Simba protested.

"There's a big, huge bed now. You thought I could still sleep in it?," Nala said cheering up.

"Alright! Fine! Good night!,"

Suddenly someone's cell phone bell rang.

"DRING! DRING!,"

"Go in Nala, I'll come when I'm finished," Simba said and closed the door behind him, "Hallo?,"

"_Where the fuck are you?," he could hear Timon's angry voice._

"Timon! Calm down! I returned to my Kingdom! Didn't you see the note I left you?,"

"_What note? This is bullshit! We're coming to ya buddy!," he hung the phone._

"Who was that?," Nala asked raising an eyebrow.

"Timon. They are coming here,"

"_Oh not them again!," Nala thought_, "That's great. Really great," she said instead.

"Nala you don't need to fake your happiness," he said and laid in the bed, "Don't worry about anything. We'll get through it, together," he said and gave her a gently kiss on the lips.

"I hope so," she smiled and turned the light off.

"Good night baby," he said and gave her one more kiss.

"Sleep tight,"

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!,"

"I love you Simba,"

"I love you too,"

They had to get enough sleep for tomorrow. Confronting his evil uncle will not be an easy task to handle. Scar isn't dumb. One wrong move and he'll shut you down. Forever.

**How was that? The final chapter will be updated tomorrow. Don't worry if you think there will be only seventeen chapters, there will be at least twenty. I hope you enjoyed. If you did don't forget to review. I appreciate all kinds of opinions. I really do. Just write them down. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Here is my little secret

Chapter 17: Does she know about your secret?

**Mykklaw: Nah. I'm more like a Simba and Nala person, I don't like Kiara or Kovu as much. Simba and Nala are a better couple. No offense if you like Kovu and Kiara :)**

**Kblade: Yeah hahahah. Hey I'm really happy that you're going to write a sequel to Memories! I loved it! :)**

**Sicarius117: Thanks. Read and see for yourself :) **

Simba and Nala slept wonderfully until somebody uncovered the curtains of the window.

"The fucking sun is blending my eyes," Simba muttered and rolled on the other side.

"Simba I suppose we need to get up," Nala said with a sleepy voice.

"But it's ten o'clock in the morning!," Simba protested.

"Enough you two! You need to get up because we have a lot of things to do today. Especially you Simba," Sarafina said standing next to the bed.

"Oh yeah! The Kingdom! I'm up! I'm up!," Simba said and got up quickly.

"I better go out. We're waiting downstairs for breakfast," Sarafina covered her eyes with one of her paws and closed the door behind her.

"I have to get up to. I'm a part of the unknown-plan-yet, aren't I?," she raised an eyebrow.

"You? Hah, no way!," Simba just let out a small laugh.

"Just because I'm a girl, isn't it?," Nala crossed her arms.

"No, Nala I just want to protect you. This is a fight between two men," he showed her her biceps with pride.

"You don't need to protect me! I can take care of myself!,"

"Not in the condition you're in,"

"What condition?," she asked as she was about to cry.

"Oh come on Nal'! Don't act dumb! You're pregnant and if you lose your child in the fight than you'll blame me every day for the rest of my life and I would have to comfort you all the time,"

"I thought you didn't want a child,"

"That's right. I don't. But, it's going to happen and there's nothing I can do about it,"

"Does that mean you'll leave me after our baby is born?," Nala's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Of course I won't leave you. Oh come on! Have you forgotten that we're engaged?," he hugged her and smiled at her lovingly.

"No, but I thought we broke up since… since…" she couldn't find the right word.

"If I remember right, we broke up before even traveling to the Kingdom and then… we made up in the plane and then I proposed you and you know the rest,"

"Alright, but I already know how much it'll cost you if you do," she said teasingly.

"Nala, remember my words. I will never leave you. Never. You're the best that ever happened in my life,"

"I believe you. Enough flirting, I'm starving," Nala said and hurried down the stairs, "Mum what's for breakfast?,"

"Omelette and bacon," she replied.

"How did you two sleep?," Sarabi asked.

"Great," they answered in unison.

"Eat quickly, because Sarabi and I already formed a plan,"

The small omelette and bacon weren't much of a problem for the two of them. They swallowed it quickly and turned to their mothers for the plan.

"Alright we were thinking that action begins at 4 p.m.," Sarabi said.

"And then you'll…" Sarafina was interrupted by a cell phone bell.

"Sorry it's mine," Simba said and answered the phone, "Hallo?,"

"_What is your address?," he could hear Timon's voice filled with disgust._

"Where are you guys?,"

"_We're in some weird park called… hmm… let me see… oh there it is! Royal park of the Pridelands Kingdom!,"_

"The address is 14b, Mohatu Street!,"

"_Thanks buddy! We're coming! Pumbaa put me down… Jesus Christ why do I…"_

"Who was that?," Sarabi asked.

"My two friends. They're coming here,"

"What? In this situation you're calling your friends to come over? This is not even your house!,"

"Mum calm down. Let me explain, they are my two friends who raised me after you. Satisfied?,"

"A meerkat and a warthog," Nala nodded sarcastically.

"Nala! They took you in their house and you're acting like that!,"

"They also called me a bitch! I heard their little talk,"

"Stop it!," Sarafina yelled.

"Let's wait for them," Sarabi said, "They probably want to hear the plan too!,"

"They're in the Royal Park, that's only one underground station away," Simba said.

**15 minutes later…**

"Knock! Knock!," someone knocked on the door.

"They are here," Simba said and got up to open the door, "Hey guys! Come in!,"

"Hey kiddo! It's good to have you back," Timon and Pumbaa entered the house.

"Mum, Sarafina this are Timon and Pumbaa, Timon and Pumbaa this are mine and Nala's mothers,"

"Pleased to meet you my madams," Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, yeah right. I'm pleased too,"

"It's good to meet you both," Sarabi said a little bit disgusted.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you Simba wouldn't be here with us right now,"

"What do you mean lady?," Timon asked.

"His evil uncle told us that he was dead,"

"Wow… so what are we gonna do?,"

"Alright back to the plan… The action begins at 4 o'clock p.m. , Nala, Sarafina and I will go and distract the hyenas while Simba will go to get Scar in the palace. Kill him Simba or do whatever you want with him so that you can take the throne," Sarabi explained.

"Well it's straight 12 o'clock p.m. I suppose we should prepare for it. The preparation doesn't durate only fifteen minutes. Move, move, we got a lot of work to do! Nala, Simba go! Timon, Pumbaa take this suitcase and get done down in the basement. Is that clear?," Sarafina asked.

"All clear!," they said in unison.

Simba and Nala climbed up the stairs so that they could get done for the battle or something like that. Sarafina always kept knifes and weapons in her house just in case there's something wrong. And this time it was totally worth it.

"Simba put this on," Nala said and gave him some black clothes.

"Where do you have men clothes from?," he asked confused.

"They belonged to my dad once," she said with sadness taking her voice over.

"Oh Nala don't be sad. He's up in the heaven watching over us just like my father,"

"I know Simba. This isn't a moment to be sad. Already tomorrow we'll wake up in our Kingdom, without bad guys,"

"There are always bad guys around the corner. Anyways, if I die, what will you do?,"

"You won't die,"

"But if I do?,"

"Then I'll kill myself to be with you,"

"Don't people who attempt suicide go to hell?,"

"I guess they go. Simba you won't die!,"

"Alright. I hope so," he said putting the clothes on.

**4 hours later…**

"It is time," Sarabi said and opened the door.

"I'm so nervous," Simba said getting out.

"We are all nervous," Nala said.

"Where does your uncle live?," Pumbaa asked.

"In the palace," Simba replied.

"Where is the palace?,"

"It's just around the corner,"

"Oh,"

"We're here. Oh crap Scar is on the balcony!," Nala said.

"Don't worry about that. I hope he doesn't notice that we're sneaking around his palace," Sarabi said, "C'mon, let's open the gate, slowly… slowly,"

"SARABI!," Scar yelled getting up from his easy chair.

"I have to go," a tear escaped her eye as she looked back at her friends and son, "Yes Scar?," she neared herself to the balcony.

"What are you doing here? Where's my food?," he said.

"What food?,"

"DIDN'T YOU GET MY MESSAGE YOU STUPID LIONESS!," he yelled throwing a beer bottle on her head. She immediately fell unconscious on the ground.

"MOTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU MONSTER!," Simba yelled getting out of his hiding place.

"Simba what are you doing?," Nala whispered.

"I know what I'm doing. You four go distract the hyenas and I'll go to Scar!,"

"Timon, Pumbaa! Go distract the hyenas, my mother and I will go help Sarabi!," Nala turned her head to Simba's childhood friends.

"Hyenas?," Timon yelled.

"Yes hyenas! Now go you're wasting our time!," she said and got up together with her mother.

"Alright, alright,"

"Who… who are you?," Scar asked with fear in his eyes.

"Don't you recognize me? Uncle?," Simba said sarcastically.

"Simba? Simba! I'm so glad to see you alive," on the word 'alive' he turned his head to the hyena trio behind him.

"Sarcasm won't help you Scar," Nala said.

"Stay out of it," Simba whispered.

"Oh Nala. You're here too. You better listen to your precious, little boyfriend or I'll wreck your body inside out!,"

"I don't think that's possible," she replied bravely.

"Nala! Stay out of it!," Simba said, but this time louder.

"No I won't!,"

"Why did you decide to pay me a visit Simba?," Scar said moving closer to him.

"I don't know uncle, maybe this will answer your question," he showed him the whole burned down Kingdom with his paw, "This is a very good reason,"

"C'mon Simba, I need to show you something. Follow me into the palace," Scar said and opened the front door.

"I'll come with you two," Nala said.

"Nala! Stay here!," Simba protested.

"NO!,"

"Let the poor girl come with you. She's all blinded of love,"

"Fine,"

"Come Simba. Go down," Scar showed him the stairs down the basement, "Not you Nala. Stay here," he added as Nala wanted to climb down.

Simba climbed back up where Nala was and kissed her full on the lips.

"What was that for?," she asked nervously smiling.

"Just in case I won't see you again," he said with a tear escaping his eye.

"SIMBA!," Scar yelled and put his cell phone back in his pocket. It sounded like he called somebody.

Scar locked the door behind him leaving Nala totally confused.

"Now tell me the real reason why you came?," Scar put his fake smile off his face.

"To take my throne back," Simba said through his teeth.

"The throne? You don't deserve it,"

"Why not?,"

"Well, you killed my brother, the last King, remember?,"

"No, I didn't! It was an accident,"

"Admit it Simba! You are a murderer!,"

"I think you're right. I am," Simba said ashamed of himself.

"_What? This can't be true! I'm carrying a murderer's child!," Nala thought disappointed._

"It looks you're in trouble again, but daddy isn't here to save you," Scar said holding Simba's body and head right to the wall. He pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed with it in Simba's head, "You're going to die anyway, so I will just tell you the truth,"

"What truth?," Simba asked hardly speaking.

"I gave you a strong poison instead of real medicine for you to put it in your father's glass! I killed him!," he smiled evilly and pulled the trigger, but Simba ducked and escaped the death, again.

"_AHHHH!," Nala screamed and tried to open the door._

"_Where are this idiots?," Scar thought._

"Boss! Look who we found here spying on you!," Shenzi said and broke through the door.

"You bitch!," Scar yelled and slapped her so that she fell on the floor.

"Don't ever do that to her again!," Simba suddenly became aggressive and hit Scar.

"What are you waiting for you idiots? Fire at him! Kill him!," Scar yelled.

"No! Don't you see that he only used you all these years! Kill him! Not me! He killed innocents! He made you his slaves!," Simba yelled.

"Shenzi listen to him! Scar is guilty for all of it! Please! Don't kill Simba!," Nala started to cry, desperate to help her love.

"BUMM!," Shenzi pulled the trigger. The bullet was now in Scar's brain. He was dead.

"Oh Simba! Simba! You did it! I love you so much!," Nala started to kiss him all over his head even though it was all covered in sweat.

"We better leave now guys!," Shenzi ordered and ran through the door together with her two friends.

"Simba!," they could hear Sarabi's voice.

"Mum!,"

"You're alive!,"

"Of course I am!,"

"Are you two alright?," Sarafina asked.

"Yes Mum. Don't worry," Nala said and hugged her.

Simba did it. He was a hero. He now became King. The true King of the Pridelands Kingdom.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter in the story! What do you think? REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: King of the Pridelands

Chapter 18: King of the Pridelands

**Sicarius117: Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kblade: Finally I managed to turn my laptop on and to write the conclusion you're waiting for. I think I will publish a new story today. It will be longer than this one. And I hope you'll enjoy :)**

Simba was lucky that he got only smaller injuries during the fight. They weren't important right now, anyway. The important thing was that he was now King.

"I can't believe I did it," Simba said looking around the palace.

"Of course you did it," Sarabi said and hugged her son.

"Yeah Simba. Now we have to make it official," Nala said.

"What do we have to make official?," he asked confused.

"That the Kingdom has a new King," she smiled lovingly.

"But… More than a half of my subjects left their homes for a better life!,"

"That's what news are for," she said and pulled her mobile phone out.

"What happened here?," Zazu came flying right into Simba with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Zazu?,"

"Who are you? Wait! Don't answer it! Mufasa?,"

"Do I really look that much like my father?," Simba laughed a bit.

"Simba? You're alive? You're alive! You're the King! Sorry your Highness, but I'm so excited and happy!,"

"It's okay Zazu. You don't need to…" he couldn't finish.

"Simba c'mon out on the balcony!," Nala grabbed his paw.

"What? Nala why did you call the news!," he whispered.

"Show yourself to them!,"

"SIMBA! SIMBA! SIMBA!," the crowd cheered.

"I thought if everything! Here's a microphone!,"

"Wow Nala, calm down,"

"I can't,"

"Where are Timon and Pumbaa?,"

"Right behind ya buddy!," Timon said smiling for the first time he came here.

"Go on with your speech!," Pumbaa said.

"Speech? I don't even have a speech!," Simba protested.

"Improvise! Now speak!," Nala said.

"Rhmm… Well… hello guys. I'm glad that you came here just that you could see me. I know the story about Scar destroying the Kingdom, but you can now feel relieved, because his reign is over. I have an exciting announcement to make, too. The Kingdom will soon welcome the new heir to the throne. The lucky lioness who carries my child is here right behind me. Nala. C'mon say hello to the crowd," he whispered.

"WHAT? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?," Timon yelled.

"Calm down!," Sarabi said.

"What are you doing?," Nala whispered.

"It's payback time," he winked playfully.

"Give me that," she took the microphone from his hand, "It's me. Is this live? Rhmm… Anyway… I'm sure King Simba will get things back in order. To all former Pridelanders who are watching this, please come back! We need you! Everything will be soon back to normal. We will build new buildings, schools, restaurants, everything! Together! We can do it!,"

"LONG LIVE KING SIMBA! LONG LIVE QUEEN NALA!," the crowd yelled.

"I'm not the Queen," Nala said.

"You'll soon be," Simba said and kissed her gently.

Everyone who has seen the news that night, decided to return to their beloved Kingdom. It was their home. Their only home. Scar ruined it all, but with a fair and wise King things started to go back to normal.

**9 MONTHS LATER…**

"Whahh…!,"

"Oh c'mon! Not again!," Simba put a pillow over his ears.

"This is our new alarm clock. Get up! We need to present him,"

"Why this early?," he slowly got up.

"Because I have to change his diaper, I have to nurse him… I have to do all the work!,"

"Don't give me that feeling to feel guilty! If you want I'll change his diaper,"

"Thanks honey," she kissed him and winked seductively.

"Oww… YUCK! What did you give him to eat last night?," Simba said disgusted.

"He doesn't eat yet. He feeds on my milk. Did you forget that?,"

"No… but…"

"Are you done?," she already pulled one nipple out of her bra.

"Here you go,"

"Where is my little boy? My sweet, little boy! You know Simba, parenthood is great! Our children will be so happy!,"

"Eh… You want more?," he smiled nervously.

"Of course I do!," she said putting her son on the bed to choose her clothes for today.

"Really?,"

"Simba!,"

"I just thought you have had enough,"

"I love children, you know that. It's totally different to have one of your own,"

"I'm done. Can we go?,"

"Mhmm…" she picked him up and opened the big balcony door,"

The friendly baboon Rafiki was already waiting outside for them. He picked up the baby and showed him to his subjects. They started to sing the same song they sang to his father twenty years ago.

_Till you find your place_

_On your throne all golden_

_You'll be our _

_Our little Prince…_

The circle was now complete.

**THE END**


End file.
